A wide variety of techniques and systems have been developed for the treatment and purification of polluted water, typically employing biologically active microorganisms and treating the polluted or waste water in various containers. Various forms of beds and biological filters have been used in the purification of water. One technique, for example, for removing pollutants from various types of waste water, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,353 issued Feb. 11, 1992, hereby incorporated by reference, wherein a solar aquatic apparatus is employed for treating waste water.
It is desired to provide for a new, effective and improved method for treating polluted or waste water, to reduce BOD and TSS, to provide rapid nitrification when used in an aerobic operation, to provide a high rate of denitrification when used in an anaerobic operation, to reduce levels of phosphorous, to enhance and accelerate other biological processes in the purification of the polluted or waste water such as a reduction in fats, oils, greases and to accelerate the breakdown of toxic materials using biological strategies and to reduce pathogen levels in the polluted water, to provide for a treated water.